Cuddle
by gayships101
Summary: Riley can't sleep so she decides to call Maya at 12:30 in the middle of the night. [This is romance! No platonic! JUST STRAIGHT UP ROMANCE! RILAYA FTW OTP!] My first and second language is not English(it's actually my third), so please bear with me with mistakes and inconsistencies.


**A/N: Hullo mate! This is my very first Rilaya/GMW story and I'm a Rilaya trash af! I'm not a writing expert so please bear with me if there's any mistakes or inconsistencies in the story.**

 **Also, this story's status will be complete for the mean time depending on requests :D**

 **Disclaimer: Yes! A terrible writer like me owns GMW and the characters Riley and Maya. Nah, seriously, I'm not. But if I was, Rilaya would be canon for sure!**

* * *

In a dark, warm and starry night of March, lay down an illuminating figure of a young teenager with golden locks. Maya Hart, a delicate, fragile, doll-like looking woman on the outside but hides a dark, brave and strong hearted woman that could kick anybody's butts in mere seconds.

There, she lay in an almost barren park in the midst of a busy city; she lay perfectly calm and peaceful under the starry night sky, thinking about how vulnerable she is in the moment.

Her loose guard and serene idleness makes her seem open to any attack, a dangerous vulnerability she hardly ever shows to anyone,…. but Riley Matthews.

Riley Matthews, her best friend for years, her shoulder to lean on whenever she needs one, her rock, her anchor, her savior, her best friend.

She could think to herself many, many reasons why Riley Matthews is extremely important not only to her but for the whole sanity of humanity. Riley Matthews is basically Maya Hart's role model, her goddess, her light. Come to think of it, without Riley, Maya's world would be dim, dark, and meaningless.

Not to mention Riley Matthew's physical attribute. She almost want to shout to the heavens about how unfair it is to create such a perfect creature and send it down to Earth, although she's very grateful to be witnessing her beauty and grace and-

 _Ring!_

Maya was cut off by the ring and buzz of her phone. She tiredly opened her eyes and frantically scrambled for her loose phone. Finally, she found it and opened to see the Caller's ID: Riley Matthews.

She immediately pushed the answer button upon a second of seeing the Caller ID.

"Hello?" greeted Maya with a lazy tone.

"Maya….?" Riley answered with an almost questioning tone.

"Yeah, what's up Riles, it's like…" Maya paused to see the time in her watch "It's like, 12:30 in the middle of the night; I thought you were an early bird. You're bed time was always set in 9:30." Maya said with a sarcastic, knowing tone.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and so I thought that I-… Wait, are you mocking me being an early bird?" Riley asked, realizing only a little too late.

"Riles, just drop it and tell me what's up" Maya said dismissive.

"Maya, just because we're in our senior year of high school doesn't mean I'm-" Riley persisted but was cut off by Maya,

"Riles, what's the matter?" Maya asked,

"Oh, well, I just… I couldn't sleep. And there was just… Something that made me want to talk to you right now, or maybe just hearing your voice might soothe me to sleep" Riley said, half unsure

"Okay, you're at home right now? Wait right there, I'm coming over." Maya said as she tried to get up with her phone clutched between her neck and ear while she's gathering and picking up her sketch pad and utensils.

"What? No, you don't have to. I mean, you were probably sleeping and I woke you up, and you'd probably want to go back to sleep and…" Riley paused, "maybe you think I'm annoying you, Oh my God, I'm so sorry, you can go back to sleep now, or do you want me to hum a song for you to sleep? Okay-" Riley was again, cut off by Maya,

"Honey, I do want to go back to sleep, which is why I'm coming over to get you to sleep and that way, I won't stay up worrying about you. Besides, I'm out right now in the park, seems like I just dozed off here which is very unappealing for a teenage girl. I'll be right there in 5" Maya said with an adoring smile on her face

"Oh, that's so sweet of you… This is why I love you so much!" Riley said with much delight to her tone

"I know peaches," Maya said as she began her stride to the Matthew's apartment.

. . . . .

Maya entered in the bay window where she and her best friend usually met.

"Hey" Maya greeted as she fully entered Riley's bedroom,

"Hey" Riley answered and tapped the space beside her for Maya to hop in on.

"You know we're both grown teenagers now? You might not be updated but you can't just invite anybody to join you in bed, even if it's with a girl. Girls can be wolfs too you know?" Maya teasingly informed as she climbed on the bed next to the girl with illuminating brown eyes that despite the darkness of the room, seemed to twinkle.

Riley went along with the flirting and scooted closer to the other girl, placing her both arms around Maya's shoulders, their bodies against each other, their faces mere inches from touching and their hearts beating in sync but neither one paid any notice.

A long pause. Neither one daring to move or speak, their breathes against each other, neither of them daring to break eye contact, everything around them disoriented and out of shape, everything around them mashing into one blurred loob, but none of it matters because right now, all that matters is the two of them.

With a long deep sigh, Riley spoke in a very silent manner, as if, if she's going to speak any louder, everything will fall and break "You're not just anybody."

Maya stared longingly at her best friend, not understanding the atmosphere of their situation but lets her body act on its own.

Riley, noticing her friend's intense gaze, flushed red and quickly added, "You're my best friend" and then withdrew her hand and turned to face the ceiling.

 _Oh,…. Right. Best Friend. Wait, what? Why do I sound disappointed? What did I expect? What? I'm very confused right now._ Maya thought in her head as she, too, is facing the ceiling.

"So,… Let's get sleeping" Maya said as she tries to close her eyes and doze off.

Minutes passed in silence. Both girls refusing to move.

Riley was the first one to move, she quickly sneaked a glance at Maya, with one eye open. Maya, sensing the movement, does the same and they stare at each other trying their best not to giggle or laugh.

Riley started to giggle and Maya does the same.

"Can't sleep?" Riley asked, a smile clear on her face.

"Nope." Maya answered, the same smile plastered on her beautiful face(Riley thought)

"Want to cuddle?" Riley whispered softly as if the suggestion would break her best friend.

Maya didn't answer and looked at Riley with an almost incredulous face. She then contemplated with an answer and nodded.

Riley scooted over to Maya's side a little and let Maya be the big spoon.

The two girls lay comfortably in the bed, and Riley started to speak, "I like this. It feels different, but very comforting. I mean, we've done this a million times before already but, it's just different right now, I don't know what it means but I like it very much."

"Me too." Maya said with a comforting sigh, squeezing Riley closer so that their bodies literally have no space in between but neither of them complained.

Both girls dozed off in a dark but starry night, in Riley's bedroom, with new discoveries, with feelings that's blossoming, and with utmost comfort with each other.

Whatever it is they're experiencing, both girls now that nothing matters but each other. Their world is each other and they like living in it.

* * *

 **hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
